Fremde Gefühle
by Ryuko-chan 1202
Summary: Tokaku versteht ihre Gefühle gegenüber Haru selbst nicht. Was bedeutet sie ihr überhaupt? Als Haru in der Nacht sehr schlecht schläft, versucht Tokaku endlich hinter die Hintergründe ihrer eigenen Gefühle zu kommen. - TokakuxHaru, Fluff, Shoujo-Ai


**Fremde Gefühle**

Schon damals, als sie Haru das erste Mal sah, war sie erstarrt von der Ausstrahlung und dem Lächeln dieses Mädchens. Ja, ihr Lächeln... Dieses behält sie immer bei, egal was passiert. Als der Klassenlehrer sie damals erschrekte, war sie von sich selbst erstaunt – Warum hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt...? Eine Frage, die Tokaku bis jetzt noch nicht beantworten könnte. Anfangs dachte sie, der Lehrer würde etwas im Schilde führen, aber er war einfach nur ein tollpatschiger Typ.

Tokaku seufzte auf und nahm ihr Handy vom Nachttisch. „Was fühlt ein Stachelschwein, wenn es einem kleinen Hasen begegnet?", las sie die Frage der SMS laut vor. Was ist denn das für ein Stuss? Wen interessiert, was ein Stachelschwein fühlt und woher soll ich das wissen? Die Blauhaarige sagte mit eiskalter Stimme:"So ein Idiot." Sie machte das Handy aus und legte es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Immer schon, seit sie an der Miyoji-Akademie war, schickte dieser seltsame Typ ihr diese Rätsel... Aber wozu? Was wollte er damit bewecken und welche Rolle spielten sie und die anderen Mädchen der schwarzen Klasse in diesem grausamen Spiel? Fragen, die sie inzwischen versuchte, sich gar nicht mehr zu stellen.

Die eiskalten, monotonen Augen der jungen Assassine starten an die Decke. Wie sollte sie auch überhaupt Antworten auf diese Fragen finden, wenn sie nichtmal ihr eigenes Handeln nachvollziehen konnte. Haru Ichinose wurde nicht geboren um zu sterben und um sie zu beschützen, hatte sie ihren Auftrag verworfen und sich stattdessen den „Beschützerinnen-Stempel" aufdrücken lassen. Aber warum tat sie das auf einmal für einen anderen Menschen, ein Mädchen, dass doch mit dieser Naivität einer Person wie Tokaku eigentlich eher ein Dorn im Auge wäre, als so etwas... Ja, als was eigentlich? Als Freundin, als „Geschäftspartnerin" oder etwa als-

Tokaku schüttelte bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Möglichkeit wild den Kopf. „Niemals", sagte sie und richtete ihren Oberkörper kurz auf, um den Blick zu Haru's Bett zu richten.

„N-nein, bitte nicht!", sprach das etwas naive Mädchen im Schlaf, während ihr eine Träne die Wange runterlief. Dabei zappelte sie nervös im Bett, sie schien schlecht zu träumen. „Sie spricht schon wieder im Schlaf...", stellte Tokaku fest. Wenn sie so weinte und so hilflos aussah, dann wurde Tokaku immer ganz anders um das Herz – Ja, es versetzte ihr einen regelrechten „Stich" in das Herz und wenn sie lacht und fröhlich ist... dann fühlt sie Wärme, vielleicht auch so etwas wie Geborgenheit? Langsam stand Tokaku aus dem Bett auf und schlich zu Haru's Bett.

Sie beugte sich über die Rothaarige und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Die warmen Tränen flossen auf das Bett und Tokaku konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihr die Tränen mit den Fingern wegzuwischen. Sie schaute Haru weiter an . Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Was wil ich hier? Und was... ist Ichinose für mich und ich für sie? Sie schloß ihre Augen und dachte nach, an Aussagen die, das niedliche Mädchen einst aussprach...

„ _Ich werde nicht sterben. Ich werde dich auch nicht alleine lassen, Tokaku-san. Ich mag dich nämlich sehr..."_

„ _Ich will nie mehr, dass ein Mensch wegen mir stirbt. Aber ich muss auch weiter lächeln, denn dafür ist meine Familie gestorben..."_

Tokaku setzte ein für sie sehr ungewöhnliches, kleines Lächeln auf. „Du bist wirklich dumm...", sagte sie und strich Haru über die Wange. Plötzlich öffnete jene ihre Augen und rieb sich diese:"Tokaku-san? Was machst du denn hier?" Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Angesprochenen entschwand und etwas hektisch versuchte sie es zu erklären:"D-du hast im Schlaf geweint und da dachte ich eben... Ich muss dich doch beschützen, hier in der schwarzen Klasse weißt du doch nie, wann es jemand auf dich abgesehen hat." Die Wangen von Tokaku waren während dieser Erklärungen leicht gerötet, da sie auch an den letztlichen Kuss im Wasser denken musste, als sie die Spielkarten für den Code von Shuzo's Bombe suchten.

Haru lächelte, setzte sich etwas auf und nahm Tokaku's Hand. „Hat es nicht vielleicht auch einen anderen Grund...?" Tokaku schaute leicht rot weg und nuschelte:"Ich weiß nicht." Haru kicherte etwas und Tokaku meinte verärgert:"Lach mich nicht aus!" Plötzlich sprang Haru auf und küsste Tokaku direkt auf die zarten Lippen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließen die beiden Teenager wieder voneinander ab. Haru schlang ihre Arme um Tokaku's dünnen Körper und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:"Du hast mich immer beschützt..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und strich Tokaku ein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Und anfangs, da warst du auch einfach eine sehr gute Freundin. Aber nun... Tokaku-san ich glaube einfach, dass ich mich..." Haru stoppte schon wieder. Erst hörte sie sich locker, ja untypisch für sie sogar recht cool an und nun, schien sie ihren Mut verloren zu haben. Tokaku senkte leicht den Kopf und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verdecken. „Vielleicht in dich verliebt habe?", sprach sie nur nuschelnd. Haru nickte zaghaft und berührte Tokaku wieder an der Wange. „Was ist mir dir?" Tokaku überlegte. War das etwa dieses Gefühl, dass sie stets nur in Haru's Nähe hatte? Etwa _Liebe?_ Ein fremdes Gefühl und doch, es fühlte sich einfach großartig an.

Haru umarmte Tokaku erneut fester und diese fing nun an, dies langsam zu erwidern. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie und küsste haru auf die Wange. Die Azuma-Erbin lächelte leicht, was für sie ungewohnt war, aber sie war nun einfach glücklich. Zusammen mit ihrer geliebten Haru hier zu sein. Sie wollte das dies niemals endete und dafür würde sie Haru beschützen!


End file.
